Electrical components, particularly integrated circuit devices, are commonly connected to circuit boards by soldering. I.C.'s may be leaded or leadless depending on the intended method of solder connection. Leaded I.C.'s comprise leads for insertion into corresponding sockets in the circuit board or for surface mounting on the circuit board. Leaded I.C.'s may be connected to a connector which is soldered to the circuit board. After insertion into the circuit board sockets, the ends of the I.C. leads or the I.C. connector leads protrude through the circuit board and are soldered using a solder wave process or other conventional soldering means. Surface mount I.C.'s are connected to the circuit board by solder connecting the I.C. leads to solder pads located on the surface of the circuit board. Leadless I.C.'s do not require leads for connection to the circuit board. Instead, contact pads are disposed on a surface of the leadless I.C. Corresponding solder pads aredisposed on the circuit board in a configuration to oppose the I.C. contact pads. The leadless I.C. is placed on the solder pads and heat is applied to reflow the solder or solder paste on the solder pad to achieve an electrical connection. It is often necessary to remove I.C.'s or I.C. connectors for repair or replacement. Because I.C.'s are highly heat-sensitive and fragile, heat to reflow the solder must be applied with great accuracy only to specific perimeter solder joints to avoid damaging the I.C. Moreover, due to the possibility of damage to the I.C. resulting from accidental contact between the heater and I.C., it is advantageous to provide the heater operator with a clear view of the work area to facilitate alignment of the heater and the work surface. Prior heaters, such as that disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 062,903, also address the problems associated with the application of heat in the vicinity of fragile, heat-sensitive electrical devices.